


Number 1 Fan

by muttthecowcat22



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunk Texting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Grand Prix Final Banquet, Humor, M/M, Sochi GPF Banquet, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muttthecowcat22/pseuds/muttthecowcat22
Summary: Yuuri:. . .I really have no idea who you are.Yuuri:There’s only one Viktor I know, and you can’tpossibly be him.Viktor<3:I’m Viktor Nikiforov <3Yuuri:. . .Viktor saves his number in Yuuri's phone at the Sochi GPF banquet.  After being dragged back to his room by Celestino, Yuuri sends Viktor several drunken texts.  The next morning, Yuuri might have forgotten most of the night before, but the evidence remains on his phone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm currently drowning in final exams. I needed some stress relief but didn't have enough time to devote to one of my real fics, so I wrote a text message fic! The story is told completely through text messages, mainly Yuuri's. So, it's short. I've never written one of these before, so let me know what you think. I'm posting two chapters now, and I'll post more over time.
> 
> The ". . ." in this fic means "currently typing"

**                Viktor<3                
**

 

**Today 3:23 AM**

                                    Viktoor

Yuuri, is that you?

                                    Yes its yuurti!!’!  
                                    Wehy did you  
                                    leavew me?, im  
                                    soooo lonely

Don’t worry, I’ll see you in  
the morning.  You should  
probably try to get some sleep  
now though. :)

                                    Vbut I misss youuu

I miss you too! <33

                                    Tghat makes mee  
                                    so happyy

You like causing me pain  
Yuuri!?

                                    Nnoo im jhust  
                                    ghlad that I havew  
                                    somneone too  
                                    misss me

Well, in that case, I’m happy  
that you miss me too. <33

                                    Yeahh yoiur just so  
                                    greattt

                                    Yourr hair iss soo  
                                    pretty

                                    Your eeyes arew  
                                    so prewetty to.  
                                    Did yiou no they  
                                    are blue?

                                    I hadd so munch  
                                    fun!$! I lovee  
                                    dancsing I lovve  
                                    yur danncinhg

                                    I jjust love youu so  
                                    mmuch

. . .

. . .  
I love you too, Yuuri

<3

                                    Im sso happpy I  
                                    thinkj I cann   
                                    sleewp now

Goodnight, Yuuri. Call me  
in the morning!

                                    Goodnmightjt  
                                    vvicktor <33

 

**Today 9:00 AM**

                                    Who is this?

It’s me, Viktor :)

                                    . . .

                                    . . .

                                    . . .  
                                    Viktor who?

Oh, is this one of those  
English jokes?  I have  
one too!

Knock knock

                                    This isn’t a joke

Come on, Yuuri!  Knock  
knock

                                    . . .  
                                    Who’s there?

Honeydew

                                    Honeydew who?

Honeydew you know that I’ve  
been dreaming about you? ;)

                                    . . .  
                                    I really have no  
                                    idea who  
                                    you are.

                                    There’s only one  
                                    Viktor I know, and  
                                    you can’t possibly  
                                    be him.

I’m Viktor Nikiforov <3

                                    . . .

 

**Today 9:27 AM**

Yuuri?

                                    Viktor?

                                    Nikiforov?

                                    The GPF  
                                    champion?

Yes, that’s me.  We danced  
last night. Why don’t you  
know who I am? :’)

                                    . . .  
                                    Umm, well – I  
                                    don’t really  
                                    remember  
                                    anything about last  
                                    night?

. . .

. . .  
Oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I realized that the formatting didn't work on mobile. Hopefully, it works now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri asks Phichit for advice

**                      Phichit                    
**

**Today 9:45 AM**

                                    Help!

R u ok?  Do u want me to  
call u?

                                   No – no it’s not  
                                   like it was  
                                   yesterday.   
                                   …something else  
                                   has happened

Ok, but still, *hugs* <3

                                   Thanks! But  
                                   anyway

                                   VIKTOR  
                                   NIKIFOROV’S  
                                   NUMBER IS IN  
                                   MY PHONE!

Wait what do u mean? Did  
he call u?

                                   YES! well kind of.   
                                   I didn’t recognize  
                                   the name although  
                                   now that seems  
                                   utterly dumb,  
                                   seeing as it was  
                                   “Viktor<3”

Omg

                                   So I asked him who  
                                   he was

                                   And he said that he  
                                   was Viktor  
                                   Nikiforov and that  
                                   we – danced last  
                                   night

                                   At the banquet  
                                   (°Д°)

More like  
(ノ◕◡◕)ノ☆・*。☆・*。  
☆・*。☆ GO YUURI!!

                                  But I don’t  
                                  remember it at all

                                  And I don’t know  
                                  what to do

                                  Help!

Ok, first: why don’t u  
remember it again?

                                  Umm, well I might  
                                  have had some  
                                  champagne.  I  
                                  actually don’t  
                                  know how much – I  
                                  don’t really  
                                  remember stopping  
                                  :|

Omg so drunk Yuuri made an  
appearance? ☆・*。☆・*。

                                  I don’t know!  
                                  You’re supposed to  
                                  be helping! Not  
                                  throwing confetti  
                                  on me!

Ok ok. So, second on our  
to-do list: did Viktor send u  
anything before u asked who  
he was?

                                   He might have? I  
                                   think I saw some  
                                   older messages but  
                                   I panicked and  
                                   didn’t read them  
                                   and then I panicked  
                                   and called you?

Ok, so you might want to go  
read them?

                                   Ok I’ll be back in a  
                                   min

 

**Today 9:52 AM**

 

                                    Omg

What?

                                    Omg

Yuuri, what happened?

                                    (°Д°)(°Д°)(°Д°)  
                                    (°Д°)(°Д°)(°Д°)  
                                    (°Д°)(°Д°)(°Д°)  
                                    (°Д°)(°Д°)(°Д°)

Why r u screaming!? The  
suspense is killing me!

                                    DRUNK YUURI  
                                    TEXTED VIKTOR

Yay!!!   
(ノ◕◡◕)ノ☆・*。☆*。<3

                                    No!!! (°Д°)

                                    It’s so bad, Phichit,  
                                    I can’t even talk  
                                    about it

It can’t be that bad

Or maybe it can ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Ur so  
bad Yuuri!!

                                    No

Come on, tell me!

                                    No

Please ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒᶅ

                                    Ok but only  
                                    because of the  
                                    puppy emoji

                                    Drunk Yuuri told  
                                    Viktor that he   
                                    loves him,  
                                    and Viktor  
                                    responded with “I  
                                    love you too <3”

YES!! That is the literal best  
thing that drunk u could  
have done!!

                                    Then, sober Yuuri  
                                    told Viktor that he  
                                    didn’t remember  
                                    anything and  
                                    Viktor just said  
                                    “oh” – and that  
                                    was it! (°Д°)

NOOOOOOOOOOO

Yuuri, go call him, now!!

                                    I can’t, I can’t just  
                                    call him!

Yes u can! Go now!

                                    But Phichit!

Go! And afterwards, invite  
me to ur wedding <3

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told from Viktor's phone! not Yuuri's.
> 
> I'm posting two chapters at once, again!
> 
> Also, I realized that my formatting wasn't working on mobile, so I changed it. Hopefully it works now.

**Angry Kitten (^..^)** **ﾉ  
**

**  
**

**Today 9:45 AM**

Hey dumbass!

ANSWER YOUR PHONE!!!

mlm

 

 

 

**               ╰⋃╯               
**

****

**Today 9:50 AM**

Good morning lovebird, you  
need to wake up and answer  
your phone. Yakov and Yuri  
are getting really irritated. They  
just called me trying to reach  
you

                              I can’t

Wait, did you really go back  
with Yuuri last night? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Is he any good?

                              No Chris, I just can’t

                              And in my dreams,  
                              he’s fantastic. So, in  
                              reality, I’m sure he’s  
                              the best that exists XD

What about me?

                              Second best :P

Rated second best by The  
Viktor Nikiforov, my  
reputation will never be  
the same!

                              Oh, I’m sure your  
                              reputation will survive  
                              ;)

Anyway, call Yakov

                              I already told you, I  
                              can’t

Can’t what?

                              Can’t talk to Yakov  
                              right now

We both know that he’s  
actually just checking on  
you

                              I know but I can’t just  
                              text him. I’ll have to  
                              actually call him and I  
                              just don’t think I can  
                              right now.

Is something actually  
wrong, Viktor?

                              . . .  
                              Yes

                              You know, I had a lot  
                              of fun last night. It’s  
                              the first time in a while  
                              that I’ve had that  
                              much fun.

Yeah, I’m glad. That’s a  
good thing, Viktor :D

                              Well, when I got back  
                              to my room, Yuuri  
                              texted me.

Oh? So you did get his  
number, great job!

                              He was still pretty  
                              wasted, but he said   
                              that

                              He loves me

                              So much </3

!

                              So I told him that I  
                              love him too

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

                              Then, this morning, he  
                              didn’t remember  
                              anything!! Like  
                              nothing!

                              Not dancing – he  
                              didn’t even remember  
                              that I talked to him!

                              And he hasn’t called  
                              me back ToT

                              And, Chris, I know  
                              that I really shouldn’t  
                              be this upset after only  
                              one night, but I am

                              So I can’t call Yakov  
                              right now, or he’ll be  
                              able to tell.

Ok, I’ll tell Yakov I got in  
touch with you; then, I’m  
coming up there

                                      Ok

And hey, I’ve talked with  
Yuuri a few times before.  
He’s actually pretty shy

When he’s not pole  
dancing ;)

I’m pretty confident he’ll  
call you back; we just  
need to give him some  
time

                              . . .  
                              Ok

                              Wait

                              He’s texting me now

!! Ok, let me know what  
happens or if you need  
help

I’ll come as soon as you  
tell me to ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris's name on Viktor's phone is just the eggplant emoji, but it ended up coming off a little more obscene here on ao3! ;)
> 
> Let me know if the new format is too difficult to read!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, we're switching back to Yuuri's phone!

**                            Viktor<3                    
**

****

**Today 10:07 AM**

                              Hi

                              This is Katsuki Yuuri

                              You probably already  
                              know that though

                              Or Yuuri Katsuki

                              Either way is fine.

                              . . .  
                              I

                              Sorry, I hit send  
                              accidentally

                              So – I’m sorry if I hurt  
                              your feelings earlier.

                              I didn’t mean to

                              But that’s probably  
                              obvious.

Hi Yuuri! :)

                              . . .  
                              Hi

I’m so glad you responded  
^^

                              Yeah – I did

                              So, I just wanted to  
                              apologize. You  
                              probably don’t like me  
                              very much anymore.

                              But if you can forgive  
                              me, then please do  
                              Because I

                              . . .

                              . . .  
                              Nevermind

                              So I guess that’s it.

You really don’t remember  
anything?

                              . . .  
                              I remember my coach  
                              guilting me into going  
                              to the banquet. I  
                              remember seeing you  
                              there. Then I drank  
                              some champagne, and  
                              that’s it

                              Are you upset?

Well, a little bit, but it’s  
not really your fault.

Last night, I really  
really

Had a lot of fun

With you :)

                              I wish I remembered

Oh

I just realized

The only thing that you  
remember me saying to  
you was asking for that  
photo.

                              Yeah

                              I really wasn’t that  
                              surprised that you  
                              didn’t recognize me  
                              though.

No, Yuuri, that was  
really stupid of me.

Now, it seems so  
impossible that I  
wouldn’t recognize you.

If it was last year – no -  
maybe 2 years ago, I  
would have recognized  
you.

Your skating is beautiful,  
some aspects of it are  
better than mine.

I just

. . .  
I do have an excuse; it’s  
probably not good enough  
to excuse ignoring my  
fellow competitors

But I do have one.

I can tell you more about it  
later, in person :)

                              So, you want to keep  
                              talking to me?

Of course ^^

As long as you want to  
keep talking to me?

                              Yes

                              I mean – I want to  
                              keep talking to you too

I’m glad :D

It means a lot to me.

Here – I know you don’t  
remember but let me  
send you a photo of last  
night

[pic]  
This one’s my favorite!

                              . . .

                              . . .  
                              Wow –

                              I look – happy in this  
                              picture.

                              I still can’t believe I  
                              got drunk enough to  
                              dance with you.

Excuse me! Why  
wouldn’t you want to  
dance with me while  
you’re sober? Hmm? :(

                              NO – no it’s not like  
                              that

                              I just was kind of

                              Afraid to speak to you.

It’s ok. Chris mentioned  
something like that. I was  
just picking on you <3

                              Chris?! Ugh, that’s so  
                              embarrassing. I’m so  
                              obvious.

That’s ok, your obviousness  
suits you ;)

                              Thanks for trying to  
                              make me feel better  
                              and thanks for  
                              complimenting my  
                              skating.

                              It means a lot, coming  
                              from you.

                              . . .  
                              Can I tell you  
                              something honest?

Of course :)

                              In that picture,

                              . . .  
                              You look beautiful

                              And happy.

                              We both look really  
                              happy. I hardly even  
                              recognize myself.

. . .  
Thanks <3

Now it’s my turn – can  
I ask you something  
honest?

Yes?

Why didn’t you want to  
go to the banquet?

                              . . .  
                              Oh

                              I’d rather tell you in  
                              person,

                              If that’s ok?

. . .  
Hey! Why don’t we meet  
up for lunch? Then, we  
can talk to each other

In person! ;)

                              . . .

                              . . .  
                              Really?

Of course <3

                              Ok then, yes, definitely

I know a good café just  
around the corner. Meet me  
in the lobby in an hour and  
I’ll walk you there :)

                              Ok, I’ll be there!

I’ll see you soon, Yuuri <3

                              Yes, see you soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented and kudosed last time! You all helped me survive my exams!  
> And thanks for reading again!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter's from Viktor's phone again.
> 
> Also, sorry if you got multiple update notifications; I'm still trying to figure out the formatting!
> 
> And this fic's now officially posted on tap (which is like hooked but through wattpad) as well. It's a bit more interactive, maybe? Anyway, I thought it would be fun!! :D

**               Angry Kitten (^..^) ** ** ﾉ              
**

****

**Today 10:15 AM**

                              IM GOING ON A  
                              DATE WITH YUURI  
                              ☆・*。:D <33 ☆*。

Wtf

. . .  
So you ignore me for him

Asshole

                              :(

 

 

 

**                            ╰⋃╯                        
**

****

**Today 10:16 AM**

                              :) <33 :D <33 ☆・*  
                              ☆*。☆・*。:) <33

????

                              IM GOING ON A  
                              DATE WITH  
                              YUURI!!!!!!! :) <33

Way to go!! I’m glad it  
worked out for you two!

But – wait – when are you  
going on this date?

Doesn’t Yuuri have to fly  
back to the US at some  
point? :|

                              Oh

                              . . .  
                              I didn’t think about  
                              that.

                              I didn’t even ask him  
                              :\

                              BUT HE SAID HE’S  
                              COMING!!!!!!!!!!

I’m sure he did

                              So I guess it’s ok :D

So, you’re taking him up  
to your room? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

                              No, we’re going on a  
                              lunch date!!! :) ☆<33

                              To eat lunch!!! *。☆

                              I’m so excited XD

I can tell ;)

Keep me updated

I want to know how it  
goes! ^^

                              I need you to come  
                              help me pick out an  
                              outfit!!

                              I want to look really  
                              good ;)

Ok, I’ll be up in a min

We’ll have you looking so  
good

That Katsuki will drop to  
his knees as soon as he  
sees you ;)

                              . . .  
                              Do you really think  
                              he’ll propose? It’s  
                              only been one day.

That’s not what I meant

                              Oh, that wouldn’t be  
                              bad either. ;)

And yes, it has only been  
one day, and you’re  
already thinking about  
marriage?!

                              . . .  
                              Yes?

!! So you’re really serious  
about this?

                              I really like him <33

                              So why not?

! Ok then, I’ll make sure  
you look gorgeous for  
this date   You’ll sweep  
Yuuri right off his feet

                              Yes!!! XD

                              See you soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for the all the Chris jokes! There's probably too many, but I just couldn't stop myself!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's from Yuuri's phone!!
> 
> Also, in this chapter ♨ is the fire emoji; the real one wouldn't work, but I tried!

**Phichit **

****

**Today 10:16 AM**

                                   (°Д°)

What happened?!?!?!

                              . . .  
                              I’m going to lunch  
                              with Viktor.

                              I’m actually going to  
                              meet him.

UR GOING ON A DATE  
WITH VIKTOR  
NIKIFOROV!!!!!!!!!!!!

(ノ◕◡◕)ノ☆・*。☆・*。  
☆・*。☆

                              No! (°Д°)(°Д°)

                              It’s just lunch.

Yuuri, it’s a LUNCH  
DATE

                              He never said the  
                              word “date”

U r 2 adults

Who r mutually attracted  
to each other

                              He couldn’t possibly  
                              be attracted to me.

I’m going to ignore that.

And ur going to eat lunch  
together

Alone

With just urselves

While u stare at each  
other

And talk about ur feelings

On ur LUNCH DATE.

                              . . .  
                              I don’t know.

Yuuri, I need u to repeat  
after me:

I am going

                                        . . .

Come on :) u can do this!

I am going

                              I am going

On a lunch

                              On a lunch?

DATE with Viktor  
Nikiforov.

                              . . .  
                              Date

                              . . .  
                              With Viktor  
                              Nikiforov

Yassssssssssssssss  
☆・*。☆・*。☆

                              . . .  
                              So, what do I wear?

                              My suit from last  
                              night smells.

                              . . .  
                              (°Д°)(°Д°)(°Д°)(°Д°)  
                              I don’t have anything  
                              to wear!

                              Viktor’s going to look  
                              so good!

                              And I’m going to look  
                              so bad.

                              It’s going to be  
                              horrible (°Д°)

Woah!

Calm down, Phichit’s here  
to save the day!

Ok, what clothes do u  
have other than warmup  
sweats?

                              . . .  
                              I have a pair of jeans.

Ok, do u have any tshirts?

                              Tshirts? I have some  
                              but I don’t really  
                              think that’s nice  
                              enough?

What do they look like?

                              There’s a solid white  
                              one and a solid blue.

Not very adventurous,  
Yuuri :|

Put on the white one with  
the blue jeans and tuck it  
in.

                              Are you sure?

Yes, trust the Phichit ;)

                              Ok

Now, do u have any  
kind of sweater?

                              I have a cardigan?

Ok, is it neutral?

                              It’s gray.

Perfect, put that on over  
the tshirt and ur set to go!  
:D

                              . . .  
                              I really don’t think  
                              this is nice enough.

It is! Trust me!

                              There’s nothing else  
                              that would be better?

Well

. . .  
U could show up nude  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

I’m sure Viktor would love  
that ♨ ♨

                               PHICHIT!!!!!!!(°Д°)

. . .  
I can’t stop laughing. Ur  
so hilarious XD

Wear the tshirt+blue jeans  
and u’ll b fine ^^

Also – slick ur hair back,  
like when u skate.

                                       Ok

                               I’m trusting you.

 

**Today 11:01 AM**

                               Omg

What?!

                               Omg (°Д°)

The suspense is killing me!!  
Did u wear the blue jeans?

                               It’s really him

Why wouldn’t it be him?

                               I thought it might just  
                               be some creepo who  
                               had gotten my  
                               number.

                               But it’s really him.

Of course it’s really him! :)

Also, r u seriously texting  
me not even one minute  
into ur date?

                               No, I’m not on the  
                               date yet.

                               I’m standing by the  
                               wall near the elevator  
                               and looking into the  
                               lobby

                               And Viktor  
                               Nikiforov’s really  
                               there. He’s standing  
                               by the door.

                               And every time a  
                               gust of wind blows in  
                               through the door, his  
                               hair swishes  
                               beautifully in the  
                               breeze.

He’s waiting on u! Go talk  
to him!!

                               I can’t just walk up to  
                               Viktor Nikiforov!

Yes u can, he’s waiting  
on U!

                               And he looks so nice  
                               too.

Really? What’s he wearing?

                                             ♨ ♨ ♨

So he’s the one that shows  
up nude.  That’s fantastic!!  
☆・*。☆・*。☆・*。☆

                               NO!! THAT’S NOT  
                               WHAT I MEANT!

                               He’s not – naked

                               He’s wearing really  
                               nice pants

                               And a really nice  
                               shirt.

Well, since he’s wearing  
pants and a shirt, at least  
he won’t be arrested for  
public indecency.

                               And he’s carrying a  
                               really nice tan coat.

                               A tan coat, Phichit!

                               I feel so  
                               underdressed.

                               I should just text him  
                               and tell him that I’m  
                               sick and can’t go.

Don’t u dare, Katsuki  
Yuuri, don’t u dare!  
(ఠ益ఠ)

                               Omg, I have to go, he  
                               saw me!!

                               Viktor Nikiforov is  
                               waving at me!! (°Д°)

                               He said my name!

                               His hair just swished  
                               again.

                               He’s walking over  
                               here!!

(ノ◕◡◕)ノ☆・*。☆・*。  
☆・*。☆  Have fun!!


End file.
